zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Barty Crouch Jr.
Bartemiusz Crouch Junior (ur. 1962, zm. 24 czerwca 1995) – drugorzędny antagonista z serii Harry Potter. Jest on synem Barty'ego Croucha seniora, a zarazem jednym z najwierniejszych śmierciożerców. Pełni on rolę głównego antagonisty w powieści Harry Potter i Czara Ognia, a także w filmowej adaptacji tej powieści. W filmie jego rolę grał David Tennant, a w polskiej wersji głosu użyczał mu Grzegorz Małecki. Biografia Wczesne życie Barty urodził się w 1962 lub 1963 roku w czystokrwistej rodzinie, która miała dobre relacje z Ministrem Magii. Jego ojciec był pochłonięty pracą, więc bardzo zaniedbywał swojego syna i rzadko spędzał z nim czas. Jego matka bardzo go kochała. W Hogwarcie Barty należał do Slytherinu i zdobył 12 Owutemów, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami ojca. Działalność wśród Śmierciożerców Barty otrzymał Mroczny Znak wkrótce po zakończeniu nauki w Hogwarcie. Po pierwszym upadku Lorda Voldemorta w 1981 roku był jednym ze Śmierciożerców, którzy poszukiwali swojego zaginionego Pana. Został schwytany po tym, jak razem z Bellatriks, Rudolfusem oraz Rabastanem Lestrange, torturowali aurorów Franka i Alicję Longbottomów za pomocą klątwy Cruciatus, doprowadzając ich w konsekwencji do utraty zmysłów. Wszyscy zostali postawieni przed sądem i skazani przez Barty'ego Croucha Seniora na dożywocie w Azkabanie. Podczas rozprawy Barty próbował zaprzeczyć swojej winie i błagał swojego ojca, by go nie skazywał, lecz ten całkowicie go zignorował. Rozprawa i pobyt w Azkabanie Barty został skazany na dożywocie w Azkabanie nie tylko za torturowanie Longbottomów zaklęciem Cruciatus, ale także za wykonywanie rozkazów Czarnego Pana, co było oczywiste, biorąc pod uwagę jego konszachty ze Śmierciożercami. Podczas rozprawy obecni byli m.in. Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody i ojciec Barty'ego, Bartemiusz Crouch Senior, który pełnił rolę sędziego. Była również matka Barty'ego Juniora, która pod koniec rozprawy straciła przytomność. W Azkabanie spędził rok. Kolejno uciekł, gdyż taka była ostatnia wola jego matki. Wyciągnął go stamtąd ojciec, podając mu Eliksir Wielosokowy z włosem jego matki, a jego matce eliksir z włosem Croucha Jr., przez co zamienili się miejscami. Crouch Jr. żył w ukryciu, spętany zaklęciem Imperius, strzeżony przez skrzatkę domową Mrużkę, matka natomiast umarła i została pochowana, nie zmieniając postaci swojego syna. Lata 1994-1995 Od czasu do czasu Mrużka nakłaniała ojca Barty'ego do zapewnienia synowi jakiś rozrywek. Mówiła, że nie po to jego matka oddała za niego życie, by teraz dalej był więziony. Jedną z takich rozrywek było zabranie go na mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu. Skrzatka siedziała w loży niby to zajmując miejsce swemu panu, który nie mógł przyjść. Jednak zamiast Bartemiusza Croucha Sr obok Mrużki siedział jego syn Barty Crouch Jr pod peleryną – niewidką. Przed nim siedział Harry Potter, któremu Barty ukradł różdżkę. Po zakończeniu meczu na kempingu pojawili się Śmierciożercy, którzy znęcali się nad panem Robertsem, kierownikiem kempingu oraz jego rodziną. Aurorzy z Ministerstwa Magii bez przerwy rzucali zaklęcia oszałamiające, by zatrzymać jak największą liczbę Śmierciożerców. Dwa z nich trafiły w Barty'ego Jr. oraz w jego skrzatkę Mrużkę trzymającą w ręce różdżkę Harry’ego. W krzaki poszedł Amos Diggory. Odnalazł syna pana Croucha i nieprzytomną Mrużkę, po czym wyniósł skrzatkę z zarośli. Cofnięto zaklęcie oszołamiające i wywołano ostatnie zaklęcie rzucone przez różdżkę Harry'ego. Jak się okazało, to ona posłużyła do wyczarowanie Mrocznego Znaku. Pan Crouch zwolnił skrzatkę, postanawiając samemu zająć się synem, którego wyciągnął z ukrycia, gdy teren opustoszał. Jednak po Croucha przyszedł razem z Glizdogonem Czarny Pan, który zaklęciem Imperius podporządkował sobie Croucha Sr. Następnie Crouch Jr. miał zamienić się miejscami z Alastorem „Szalonookim” Moodym. W tym celu Crouch Jr. oraz Peter złapali aurora w jego własnym domu i zamknęli na dnie jego magicznego kufra. W ten sposób, za pomocą Eliksiru Wielosokowego, Crouch Junior stał się sobowtórem Szalonookiego i nauczycielem Obrony przed czarną magią (którym miał zostać właśnie Moody). Barty jako Szalonooki, był nauczycielem, który wzbudzał respekt i strach. Jego lekcje były „wyjątkowe”, jednak nie wszyscy je lubili. Gdy ogłoszono, że do Turnieju Trójmagicznego mogą zgłosić się jedynie uczniowie, którzy osiągnęli już pełnoletność, wrzucił do czary karteczkę z nazwiskiem Harry’ego Pottera, tym samym łamiąc zasady. Pracując w Hogwarcie, Barty bardzo starał się zdobyć zaufanie uczniów, jak i nauczycieli. Zadaniem Barty'ego w czwartym roku było przeprowadzić bezpiecznie Harry'ego Pottera przez Turniej Trójmagiczny. Potajemnie wrzucił jego nazwisko do Czary Ognia, jednocześnie rzucając na nią silny czar Confundus, tak, że wylosowała czterech zamiast trzech zawodników. Jednocześnie, jako jeden z nauczycieli wyraźnie opisał taką właśnie możliwość oszukania Czary. W późniejszym czasie nakłonił Hagrida, by pokazał Harry'emu smoki, wskazał też możliwy sposób zwycięstwa za pomocą miotły. Przy drugim zadaniu podpowiedział Cedrikowi rozwiązanie zagadki jaja, wiedząc, że ten w ramach wdzięczności przekaże tą wiedzę Potterowi. Przed trzecim zadaniem Turnieju przemienił puchar turnieju na świstoklik i pomógł Harry'emu zdobyć go pierwszemu, m.in. rzucając Imperius na Kruma. W ten sposób Harry dostał się na cmentarz, gdzie zginął Cedrik i odrodził się Voldemort. Gdy Harry cudem uciekł z cmentarza, Crouch zabrał go do swojego gabinetu, gdzie ujawnił mu wszystkie swoje działania, po czym próbował zabić. Powstrzymał go jednak Albus Dumbledore, który to podał mu Veritaserum i wypytał o wszystko to, co działo się od mistrzostw świata w Quidditchu. Gdy Korneliusz Knot się o wszystkim dowiedział, przybył na miejsce wraz z Dementorem, który od razu rzucił się na Barty'ego i wyssał z niego duszę. Ciekawostki * W książce Barty ma jasne włosy, zaś w filmie jego włosy są ciemne. * W filmie Barty jest znacznie bardziej złowieszczą postacią niż w książce. W książce przyłączył się do Voldemorta dlatego, że jego ojciec go zaniedbywał, z kolei w filmie zrobił to z sadystycznych pobudek. * W filmie nie ma ani słowa o tym, że Barty otrzymał pocałunek Dementora. * W filmie nie ma wzmianek o tym, jak uciekł on z Azkabanu i ile czasu tam spędził. Poza tym jest on widoczny na początku filmu we śnie Harry'ego wraz z Voldemortem i Peterem Pettigrew. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Harry Potter Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Okrutni Kategoria:Spokrewnieni z bohaterem Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Niehonorowi Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Chciwi Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Bez skrupułów Kategoria:Uwięzieni Kategoria:Supremacjonaliści en:Barty Crouch Jr. Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Prawa ręka Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Fanatycy Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Mistrzowie bohatera Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Niszczyciele więzi Kategoria:Nihiliści Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Społeczni darwiniści Kategoria:Nierozstrzygnięci Kategoria:Kozły ofiarne Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Przeklęte dusze